parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Who's Killing the Muppets?/Mix of Preschool Shows
Cast * Oswald (from Oswald) as Gonzo * Barney (from Barney and Friends) as Fozzie Bear * Elmo (from Sesame Street) as Kermit the Frog * Zoe (from Sesame Street) as Miss Piggy * Jake (from Jake and the Never Land Pirates) as Scooter * Nelson (from Mongrels) as Hooded Killer * Winnie the Pooh (from The Book of Pooh) as Dr. Bunsen Honeydew * Piglet (from The Book of Pooh) as Beaker * Pluto (from Mickey Mouse Clubhouse) as Rowlf the Dog * Chunk Squarey (from Rolie Polie Olie) as Dr. Teeth * Ernie (from Sesame Street) as Lew Zealand * Tunip (from The Octonauts) as The Swedish Chef * Big Mouth (from Peg + Cat) as Animal * Cuddles (from Happy Tree Friends) as Steve Martin * Daisy (from Oswald) as Camilla the Chicken * Thing One and Thing Two (from The Cat in the Hat Knows a Lot About That!) as Statler and Waldorf * Izzy (from Jake and the Neverland Pirates) as Skeeter Transcript * Oswald: For my next feat, I will walk across hot coals while explaining what the hell I am. * Nelson: No! For your next feat, you die! (Nelson fires a cannon, decapitating Oswald, and Oswald's corpse falls on the hot coals. Then Nelson places a water sack on the scene) Oswald's Funeral and Burial Ceremony * Elmo: Oswald died as he lived, and our family will never be whole again. And now, ladies and gentlemen, CUDDLES THE BUNNY, YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYY!! * Cuddles: "The Lord is my Shepard, I shall not want. He makes me like.." * Zoe (interrupting): Oh, are we burying him in a sybian? (Daisy jumps on Oswald's casket as it gets lowered into the ground) * Barney: You know, the last time a preschool show character died was... * Cuddles (interrupting): Excuse me? * Barney: Don’t you mean, "Excuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuse me"? * Cuddles: No, this is a funeral. I’m working. Do I come to where you work and knock everything outta your mouth?! * Elmo: Wow, Cuddles' working blue, but he’s right. We vowed never to talk about...that night. (The gang turn to look at Jake) (Jake waves at them) Later * Barney: And then the dad says, "The Aristocrats"! Wocka-wocka! * Nelson: (Right up at the door) Hey, Barney? Why did the dinosaur turn red? * Barney: I don’t know, stranger. * Nelson: Because he was em-bar-rassed! * Barney: '''(Sarcastically claps) Wocka-wocka... * '''Nelson: Then how about this? Because I totally STABBED YOU! (Nelson stabs Barney in the neck and then the back with a knife) * Barney: What a showstopper. Ooohh! (Falls on stage) * Thing One: See? I told you the dinosaur was gonna die on stage tonight. (Thing One and Thing Two laugh) * Barney: Hey, guys, can you stop laughing and call me an ambulance? * Thing Two: You're an ambulance. (Thing One and Thing Two laugh again, and Barney is dragged offscreen by Nelson and murdered. Then a red wagon is rolled out on stage) * Elmo: (Penguins roll Barney's dead body away) First Oswald, now Barney. Could we be paying the price for what we did to...? * Zoe: Don’t say that name, Elmo. * Elmo: OOOH, Zoe's telling Elmo what to do. Wow, hey, everybody! Come here! You gotta come see this. Zoe's telling Elmo what to do! Wow, must be a day that ends in E! (Jake walks by carrying a boxful of props) Hey, uh, Jake? * Jake: Oh! Hey there, boss. * Elmo: We need to talk about Izzy's death. * Jake: Why, sure. I love talking about my twin sister, if not for that tragic accident... * Elmo: You know, Elmo's gonna stop you right there. Elmo's got something Elmo's gotta tell you. Preschool Show Babies Flashback * Baby Elmo: Let’s play The Little Mermaid! * Baby Barney: Let’s question Elmo's sensability. Wocka-wocka! * Baby Jake: Hold on! Let me grab my floaties. (Leaves) * Baby Izzy: What a nerd. * Baby Zoe: Ahem. Moi will play "La Petite Mermaid". * Baby Izzy: Mermaids aren't fat! (Pushes Baby Zoe) * Baby Elmo: Yikes! Izzy, if you only take Elmo's advice once in your natural life, take it now. Walk away. (Izzy smacks Elmo) * Baby Barney: NANNY! IZZY'S HITTING US AGAIN! * Baby Elmo: Yeah, who's the homo now? (Izzy beats up Barney, and Izzy gets hit in the back by Elmo with a red wagon and knocked headfirst into the pool) If we do this thing, it’s our secret forever. (All Preschool Show Babies agree and drown Izzy in the pool) * All Preschool Show Babies: NANNY! (Present) * Jake: You killed my sister?!? * Elmo: Yeah, well, It was 60% self-defense. But we're kind of burying the lead here. We think Izzy’s come back from the grave for revenge! * Jake: Oh, Izzy will have her ''revenge… (Jake reveals himself to be Izzy, the Killer, in disguise) * '''Elmo and Zoe: '''AAAAHHH!!! * '''Izzy:' (Takes out knife, and attacks Elmo) Fifteen seconds till your death! * Zoe: HIIII-YAH! (Jumps to kick her, but misses) Wuh! * Izzy: Here it comes! Showtime! * Daisy: (Holding a bow and arrow) Get away from her, you bitch! * Izzy: You can’t shoot me! Flowers don’t even have fingers! (Daisy fires an arrow, which runs through Izzy's head) OOHH!! (Falls to the floor with Cuddles behind her) * Cuddles (chuckling): That bit never gets old. (Dances as funny music starts) Gallery Oswald the Octopus.jpg|Oswald as Gonzo Barney in Barney & Friends.jpg|Barney as Fozzie Bear Zoe at the playground.jpg|Zoe as Miss Piggy Captain Jake and the Never Land promo06.jpg|Jake as Scooter Winnie the Pooh in Winnie the Pooh Toddler.jpg|Winnie the Pooh as Dr. Bunsen Honeydew Piglet in Boo to You Too Winnie the Pooh.jpg|Piglet as Beaker Pluto 2013.png|Pluto as Rowlf the Dog 300px-Ernie-RubberDuckie.jpg|Ernie as Lew Zealand Cuddles.gif|Cuddles as Steve Martin Daisy-0.png|Daisy as Camilla the Chicken Izzy.jpg|Izzy as Skeeter Sesame Street A is for Apple with Elmo 0-47 screenshot.png Category:Who's Killing the Muppets? parodies Category:Who's Killing the Muppets? Category:Robot Chicken Parodies Category:Robot Chicken Category:Scratchpad